Sunshine of Your Love
by Holly Warner
Summary: Christmas is coming and Layla can't help but feel all alone in New York. But with an early present from Cathy, suddenly everything looks like it's coming up sunny. So why is Layla so afraid to go back home?


**Kaleido Star:  
Sunshine of Your Love**

_It's getting near dawn, when lights close their tired eyes.  
I'll soon be with you my love, to give you my dawn surprise._

* * *

Written for the yurichallenge LJ community (Naegino Sora/Layla Hamilton #59 - Dispersing/Dispersion).  
The song in the fic is "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream.

* * *

_It's getting near dawn,  
When lights close their tired eyes.  
I'll soon be with you my love,  
To give you my dawn surprise.  
I'll be with you darling soon,  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling._

This was, she decided, the finest shower she'd ever had. The temperature was just right, the water warm enough to soothe her weary muscles while the cold air pervading the room served to focus her being into wakefulness. The water pressure was high, each thread of water drilling into her body, pummelling her mercilessly as she felt she deserved. This was indeed the finest shower she'd ever had.

It was a small thing to take solace in, but she did nonetheless. She needed something to cling to, some sense of warmth to hold onto. The year was drawing to a close and she was tired to the bone, exhausted from the extended run her performance as the Phoenix had garnered her. She'd performed better than she ever had before, even at her height whilst starring at Kaleido Stage, and everyone had wanted to see the stage play. But now she was between shows; Cathy was working on their next production, spending many an hour locked away inside her office as she planned, while Layla herself had nothing to do, except keep herself in shape.

And that was the problem. When she had been at Kaleido Stage, there was always something going on, but life in New York was vastly different from that in Cape Mery. In many ways, she was on her own out here, but back in California, she was surrounded by people who counted upon her, requiring her attention for this or that. Back then, she'd put up a wall and kept herself at a distance from those around her, somewhat irritated by their neediness, but here in New York, she found herself isolated. While her co-performers recognised her ability, they still mostly kept to themselves, leaving her to feel every bit the outsider, and she found she missed the close-knit camaraderie of Kaleido Stage.

She supposed it was all Sora's fault really. Until the young Japanese girl had joined Kaleido Stage, Layla had been pretty much unchallenged in her position as the Kaleido Star, and that had created a sense of distance from the other performers except for Yuri, and despite the rumours that went around at that time, they were always more like co-workers than friends.

But then she had arrived, and after managing to perform the Golden Phoenix, Layla finally saw something in the young girl that she hadn't realised that she'd been missing until then. As Sora progressed in her performances, eventually even managing to co-star with Layla herself, the older woman found herself growing more and more excited. As much as she loved Kaleido Stage, the feeling of performing and the adulation from the audience, it had slowly lost some of its lustre over the years. But with Sora's arrival, she had found another reason to be.

It was during practice for Arabian Nights she truly saw the potential the young girl had and first truly felt the excitement of performing alongside her. It was like a drug to her, this new incandescence burning within her, fuelling her spirit and desire like nothing had since her mother's death.

Even after her injury, she still felt the fire to perform, driving her to recover even though no one else, even herself, truly believed she could. Even now she wasn't on stage with Sora anymore, she still yearned to perform, to create dreams for all of those who came to see her.

But that didn't change the fact that she felt lonely, more than she ever had before. When she'd gone on her cycling trip to rediscover herself in preparation for Phoenix, she'd found her thoughts inevitably straying back to Sora. And now she was all alone in New York, with only her career to show for all of it.

And it was Christmas Eve. Perfect.

Switching off the shower, she stepped out of the cubicle and grabbed a towel, drying herself off quickly before walking out of the bathroom and going to her bedroom. Or at least, that was her intention.

"Looking good," Cathy said, a leer on her face as she turned from her seat on the sofa to gaze appreciatively at the naked Layla stood before her.

Colour rose to her cheeks as she stared for a few moments, before turning and resuming on her course to the bedroom, steadfastly ignoring Cathy's laughter. Dressing quickly, she returned to the living room.

"Do you always parade around here without any clothes on, Layla? I'll have to remember to bring my camera the next time I come."

"How did you get in?" Layla asked short-temperedly, somewhat annoyed with her friend.

"Oh, I caught Macquarie just as she was leaving. She let me in," Cathy replied, still sporting a grin upon her face.

Layla didn't reply, instead just crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at the redhead.

Cathy sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, you really could do with lightening up some times."

"Well excuse me for not enjoying being ogled at or having my privacy invaded."

"This is why Macquarie and I are worried about you. Ever since Phoenix ended, you're been really irritable and snappish."

For a moment, Layla wanted to shout at her friend, but swallowed it down, recognising the truth in Cathy's words. Moving around the sofa, she dropped onto it next to the redhead. "I know, and I hate it. I just... I don't feel right. I mean, I know both you and Macquarie are here for me, but still..." Layla trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"You're sad and lonely, and now you don't have the show to immerse yourself into," Cathy filled in, a sad look upon her face.

"Exactly."

"Well, I know just the cure for that," Cathy said, her face brightening visibly as a cheeky smile surfaced, "and it so happens I have it in my pocket this very moment." Reaching inside her jacket, she pulled out an envelope, handing it over to the puzzled blonde. "Merry Christmas, Layla."

Layla's eyes widened as the saw what was inside, turning to stare at her friend in shock as she clutched the plane ticket to Cape Mery to her chest.

"I think we'd best get you packed now, don't you?"

* * *

_I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love._

She was glad to finally be off the plane. Even with her seat in first class, she had still been stuck next to other passengers who insisted on talking throughout the entire flight, especially once she'd been recognised. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate her fans, or enjoy talking to them, but in truth, she was a total bag of nerves, and their every word had been grating. Nevertheless, she was polite and forthcoming with her answers, all the while wishing she could take a baseball bat to their heads, or something like that. Anything to allow herself the opportunity to try and unscramble her brain.

She hadn't known what to say to Cathy when she had first gotten the ticket, and was easily herded into packing a suitcase, until she'd finally pointed out that she didn't really need to bring anything, since she still had clothes at the family home in Cape Mery. Still, she had brought a few things, which she was now waiting for by the luggage carousel. The redhead was right though, Layla really did need this, to get away from the unforgiving coldness of life in New York to spend time with her adoptive family at Kaleido Stage. And Sora would be there as well, having opted to spend Christmas in America rather than returning home to Japan.

Spotting her bag drawing near, she reached out to grab it, only for another hand to intercept it and quickly yank it away. As she spun around to confront the interloper though, her protest died in her mouth.

Raising a finger of her free hand to her mouth, Sarah gave Layla a big wink, before turning and walking towards the terminal's exit. Jogging to catch up, the two blondes walked in silence through the building until they reached the car Sarah had borrowed from Kalos. Setting the bag down on the floor beside the vehicle, the singer turned and wrapped Layla in a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you again, Layla!" she cried, squeezing tightly before releasing her grip and taking a step backwards. "Your friend Cathy gave me a call and we sorted everything out." Opening up the car boot, she slung the bag in before slamming it shut, she walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the door, slipping in. "You'll be staying in the dorm with us all," she continued once Layla joined her inside, "since we thought it'd be better for you to stay with everyone rather than having to go out to that big old house all by yourself each night."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Sarah humming to herself as Layla stared out of the window, taking in the familiar scenery that made her heart ache. "Oh!" Sarah exclaimed suddenly. "No one but Kalos and I know you're here, we thought it'd be a great surprise for everyone, especially Sora." Noticing Layla's interest perk up with mention of the younger girl, Sarah smiled to herself. Cathy had definitely been right. "She hasn't said so, but she's really missed you. Ever since she came back from New York, she's been different. More focused and driven, though still, well, very Sora-like, but lately she's been pretty grouchy. I think you'll perk her right up again."

Layla didn't respond, instead turning back to stare out of the window, but the sights of Cape Mery at night couldn't catch her attention as it had earlier. She wanted to pretend it was exhaustion after the night flight, but that wasn't it, not really. Sora had been acting exactly the same way she had been since they'd separated in New York.

As they pulled into the staff carpark at Kaleido Stage, Layla couldn't take her eyes off the faux tent-like structure. Her heart bled soft remembrances of her time there, and the sadness that she felt knowing she'd never perform there again threatened to engulf her, even though she knew Sora truly deserved the title of the Kaleido Star. Wiping her eyes as she got out of the car, she hoped Sarah hadn't noticed as she closed the car door behind her and followed the singer into the dorm complex.

"This'll be your room," Sarah said, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb those who were asleep. Unlocking the door, she handed the key to Layla before entering and setting the bag down by the foot of the bed. "I put you next to Sora's room." She stopped and turned, staring intently into Layla's eyes for a few long moments before tilting her head and smiling. "Why don't you go and wake her? I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Yes, I think I will," Layla murmured softly, almost unable to hear herself speak over the thumping of her heart, the roar of her blood rushing throughout her body drowning out the sound of her voice.

As they walked out of the room, Sarah rested a hand upon Layla's arm, giving her a comforting smile. "I'll catch up with you later at a more reasonable hour," she said before turning and walking away into the night.

Standing in front of the door to Sora's room, Layla swallowed down the lump in throat, viciously choking her nerves into submission. Taking a quick look at her watch, she saw it was about half past three in the morning, and for a moment, considered leaving it until she'd gotten some sleep, but quickly changed her mind. Reaching out, her hand shook as she pulled it into a fist, knocking three times upon the door before pulling it behind her back, grabbing it with her other hand.

Suddenly she wondered what exactly it was she was doing here in Cape Mery? What did she actually expect to happen here? She wanted to run, to just get out of there and take the first plane back to New York so she could sit in her apartment all alone, not having to face this, not having to reach a certainty that might not be in her favour.

And then the door in front of her opened and she had no choice but to follow through on what she started.

"Hello Sora," she said coolly, her voice not betraying any of the nerves she felt.

Sora's mouth dropped as she stared at the older woman. And then she smiled. And suddenly Layla didn't care whatever happened next, that smile was worth it all. Any doubts that she'd had didn't matter, the Japanese girl's smile had melted them like shadows in daylight, the fears and uncertainties dispersing into the ether.

Stepping forwards, she whispered, "Merry Christmas," as her hands reached out to cup Sora's cheeks, leaning her head downwards to capture the pink-haired girl's lips, moaning into the feel of her as they stumbled backwards into the room, Layla kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

_I'm with you my love,  
The lights shining through on you.  
Yes, I'm with you my love,  
It's the morning and just we two.  
I'll stay with you darling now,  
I'll stay with you till my seas are dried up._

"I love you."

"Don't stop."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"I love you so much."

"Always."

"Forever."

* * *

_I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love._

"I was utterly terrified on the way over here, so scared of being rejected that I almost didn't come, and even when I was here, I felt like just ignoring it, trying to play it safe so I wouldn't get hurt," Layla said as she stared up at the ceiling, a hand absently stroking through long pink hair.

"But you're here now and you did it. Are you having regrets?" Sora asked, her voice quiet as she looked away from her new lover's face.

"What? No! Of course not!" the blonde exclaimed. Softening her voice, she continued, "I could never regret this." She rolled them both over so that she was now on top, using her arms to hold herself above Sora's naked body. "So beautiful," she murmured before lowering her head to press a soft kiss to swollen lips.

"Then what does it matter that you were afraid?" Sora questioned, a hand caressing Layla's head, the other resting on the older woman's bare hip. "You did it anyway."

"That I did," Layla replied, fingertips trailing over the body beneath her before coming to rest at the apex of Sora's thighs, withdrawing quickly as the Japanese woman winced slightly. "Are you alright?" she asked worried. "Was I too rough?" Their lovemaking had been frenzied, their hunger and desire for each other burning brightly as they'd coupled through the early hours of the day.

"No, you were perfect," Sora whispered, lifting her pelvis to rub against Layla's briefly. "It's just I've never..."

"I was your first?" the American asked, a hint of incredulity mixed with happiness in her voice.

"Why would I be with anyone else?" the pink-haired woman responded. "I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you at the audition."

"Huh. I thought you were a total idiot with no respect for the stage whatsoever."

"Layla!" Sora cried out, feigning shock as she lightly tapped the older woman's arm, causing her to laugh.

"But when you performed that first night, as terrible as you were, I thought I saw something in you. And when you did the Golden Phoenix, I could see all the hard work and effort you'd put into it, the love you carried for the stage, and the brightness that it gave you. I guess I couldn't help myself from then on. I'm just a little slow on the uptake, that's all."

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do then, don't we?" Sora breathed out, as she reached for Layla's hand, pulling it back between her legs.

* * *

_I'm with you my love,  
The lights shining through on you.  
Yes, I'm with you my love,  
It's the morning and just we two.  
I'll stay with you darling now,  
I'll stay with you till my seas are dried up._

After they had a shower (together, and most definitely better than the one she'd had back at her apartment in New York, Layla decided), the pair left the small set of rooms and went to the dining hall together for a Christmas breakfast with everyone still at Kaleido Stage for the holiday week. As predicted, Layla was mobbed by the others, whether people she'd worked with during her era at Cape Mery or those who had missed out by joining after she and Sora had performed the Legendary Manoeuvre together.

As the crowd around Layla steadily inched her further and further away from Sora, she sent a slightly panicked look over their heads, only to see Sora grinning like a loon right back at her. She sighed in response, knowing she wasn't going to get any help from her new lover, but smiled back nevertheless, unable to stop herself. And then she frowned as she noticed Fool hovering around the Japanese woman, darting to and fro as he stared intently at her... neck.

Layla's eyes widened as she realised what the lecherous Spirit of the Stage was looked at. "Look, hickies!" she heard him exclaim to Rosetta, one of only two other people in the room who could hear him. Sora blushed furiously as her hands flashed out to grasp him tightly within them. Too late.

"Oh my lord!" Rosetta cried out, drawing everyone's attention to her, as Sora developed a guilty expression and Layla looked aside. "They so totally did it last night!" the young Belgian girl cried out. And all hell broke loose.

It was over an hour later before Layla and Sora finally escaped the mob, from the saddened Anna and Mia who felt left out that Sora hadn't told them though the Japanese woman had quickly explained that it had only just happened so she hadn't had time, from the depressed Ken who looked like he was being haunted by the Spirit of the Blues, to the furious May who declaimed Sora as a wanton slut who'd stolen her woman from her, much to Rosetta's dismay. And then there were those she'd known for years and those she didn't know at all, each and every one wanting to hear all the details that the new couple had felt were far too personal to discuss with them.

Over the next few days, they snuck anyway whenever they could to just spend time alone together, whether to just hold hands or to make out like teenagers, sometimes taking walks together around Kaleido Stage and Cape Mery, just enjoying being around each other. Anything but think about what they knew was coming: Layla's return flight was on the second of January.

Leaning back against the pillows, her arms resting around Sora's waist who was resting calmly against her, she sighed as she glanced up at the clock again for the fifth time in the last hour. She felt Sora's hand rub gently up and down her thigh and looked back down at her. "We have to talk about this, don't we?" the Japanese woman asked.

"Yes, we do," Layla replied.

Neither of them spoke.

And then Layla sighed. And looked up at the clock. Again.

"It... it took us this long to get together," Sora started, struggling to put her thoughts into order. "It took so long because we were both so dedicated to our careers. I can't make you give up on Broadway, just like you can't make me give up on Kaleido Stage."

"And I'd never try," Layla commented, her face impassive.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Just like you have to stay. It's just who we are."

They sat in silence for a long while.

"I don't want you to go," Sora whispered.

"I don't want to go either," Layla whispered back, tightening her arms around the pink-haired woman's waist, holding her tightly.

Slowly Sora turned in Layla's arms and pushed her down onto the floor, hands holding the American's arms pinned above her head.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you don't forget me while you're gone, won't I," Sora stated, rather than asked as she ground her hips into Layla's, descending to devour her mouth. She was rather glad that they'd decided to forgo clothes today.

* * *

_I've been waiting so long  
I've been waiting so long  
I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love._

"You're glowing," Cathy said, the first words she'd spoken to Layla since picking her up at the airport.

"Am not!" the blonde cried out indignantly, the crimson blush covering her cheeks putting the lie to her words.

"Are too!" Cathy reiterated, grinning like an idiot.

"Am not," Layla said once, less fire in her voice.

"Are too!" This time the redhead crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot sternly, her countenance somewhat betrayed by the still-present grin.

"...Well, maybe a little," Layla conceded, a small smile on her face she struggled to contain before it mutated into a full-fledged grin.

"Oh. My. God! You so did it! You little hussy!"

Layla didn't say anything in response, instead pulling out her cellphone and dialling the number she'd already memorised. "Hello beautiful," she said as she heard her call being.

Silence... and then, "I like it when you call me that, Layla. So what should I call you?"

"Call me whatever you want. Whenever you want."


End file.
